


Enchanting

by kaitlyn_2502



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alluring Secret Black Vow, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_2502/pseuds/kaitlyn_2502
Summary: ‘You can’t die. Please don’t die’
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 10





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short practice fic =3

As Len gripped Miku, tears pricking in his eyes, he held her ever so close. His hand covered her bloody wound.  
‘You can’t die. Please don’t die...’ he spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear. 

He knew the consequences of turning from an angel into a human boy. The angels would be after him, he knew that, but he didn’t care. The moment he laid his eyes on her, he had fallen in love. Her sweet smile and shimmering eyes were too adorable and gorgeous to ignore. Her sky blue hair that could easily outshine the sun was so rare, yet so unique.

Len held Miku in his arms like there was no tomorrow. Well there wasn’t, after all she was dying in his arms as the seconds, moments went by.

Then it hit Len. The only way to save her life was to sacrificing his own.  
That was the only way..and he knew exactly how to do it.  
Len let go of her, placing her on the ground softly, never taking his eyes off her. He pulled a feather from his pocket, a feather looking strangely similarly to that of an angel’s. He held it to the god’s above, reciting his final prayers.

The feather drifted away from his fingertips and Len looked back at his lover, Miku, slowly regaining consciousness. He could feel his hair starting to grow back, along with his once feminine stature.

Miku opened her eyes to find a girl standing where Len once was kneeling down towards her, tears in her eyes. She had Len’s clothes, along with the same blonde hair Len had. With a blink of an eye, the girl started to disintergrate into dust in front of Miku’s eyes, saying only three words to her...

‘I love you...’


End file.
